


Alabanza

by TypicalSadWriter



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Not really mentioned but Sonny is trans, Pete is trying, Sonny is sad, unspecified relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalSadWriter/pseuds/TypicalSadWriter
Summary: When Sonny runs away during Alabanza, who cares enough to chase after him?





	Alabanza

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Sonny and Pete as a whole, but I decided to leave their relationship open to interpretation here. You can choose to see them as romantic or just friendly!

“Sonny, man, you know he didn’t mean it,” Pete assures as he kneels in front of Sonny, patting his knee. Sonny sniffs, wiping at his eyes as he looks up at Pete. “Man. You look scary as hell,” he whispers, waving a hand to gesture up and down Pete’s body, “those lights behind you and shit. I can’t see your face.”  
Pete chuckles, patting Sonny’s knee again before groaning as he stands. His knees pop, and Sonny blames the hours he spends crouching to try to get to the bottoms of his walls. Pete grabs a milk crate, turning it over next the one Sonny is sitting on before taking a seat himself. Sonny scrubs his hands over his face, trying to get himself together. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Pete.  
“Sonny, I know you’re upset, but you shouldn’t push Usnavi away,” Pete murmurs, wrapping an arm around Sonny’s shoulders. Sonny huffs, trying to shrug it off. “Why not? He’s pushing me away,” Sonny hisses, hot tears stinging his eyes again. Damn it.  
Pete sighs at the sight, taking Sonny’s hat off so he can scratch the back of Sonny’s head gently, fingers pushing through short hair. “Listen, Man, I don’t think he’s thinkin’ straight. He doesn’t want to abandon you or whatever. He just...It’s what Claudia wanted.”  
Sonny lets himself lean back into Pete’s touch, eyes falling shut as he sniffles. “That doesn’t mean he has to do it. He still hasn’t even asked me how I am,” Sonny grunts, shaking his head. “Man never thinks about me. I’m still a little kid to him. He had me movin’ boxes of pictures and shit, but not once did he think, ‘hey. I should ask Sonny how he’s doing with all of this.’ She was my Abuela too!”  
Pete winces, turning to face Sonny a little more. “How are you doing?” he asks softly.  
“Not good.”  
Pete winces again, hand dropping to rub between Sonny’s shoulders.  
“And he didn’t even try to stop me when I ran! He sat there talkin’ to everyone but me, and he’s probably still there instead of wondering where I am! And then he turns around and gets mad at me for bein’ around the only person who gives a shit about me! I hate him!”  
“¡Ay! Nene, you know you don’t mean all that,” Pete chides. Sonny pulls his hands away from his face so he can look over at Pete, fixing him with a scowl. “You don’t,” Pete insists, shaking his head. “Look, Sonshine, I know you’re mad at him, but you gotta know that he’s grievin’ and shit. She was your Abuela too, I get that, but...cut him a break, Man.”  
“You never side with him,” Sonny insists, shaking his head, “traitor.”  
Pete smiles fondly, shaking his head right back. “I’m siding with him because he didn’t do anything wrong this time. He isn’t trying to push you away, he’s just got a lot on his plate right now.”  
Sonny huffs. “You know, I hate it when you’re right.”  
Pete chuckles, ruffling Sonny’s head, “¡Ay, Matón! You wound me. I’m right all the time!” Sonny snorts, grabbing his hat and hitting Pete in the chest with it. “Yeah, right.” He rolls his eyes, and Pete snickers right back at him. “Come on.” Pete pushes himself up to his feet, holding his hand out to Sonny. “I’ll take you home. You can cry there instead of in an alley. Can’t let none of the thugs ‘round here thinkin’ my Sonshine is on that pussy shit,” he teases. Sonny huffs, jumping up to his feet without taking Pete’s hand. “Hey! I ain’t no pussy,” he shouts, moving forward to try to get at Pete. Pete laughs, grabbing Sonny’s wrists. He holds them together while Sonny wriggles and lets out loud, dramatic whines. “C’mon, Pete! I didn’t even get a punch in!”  
“Come on, Sol. We gotta get you home before ‘Navi tries to castrate me for havin’ you out way past dark.”  
Sonny sighs, but stops fighting for now. “Fine, fine. But I’m totally gonna beat you up one day.”  
“I’m sure you will,” Pete whispers, letting go of Sonny’s wrists. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, English wasn’t my first language and I wrote this at 4 in the morning in a mad rush because I was really missing my boys. That being said, feel free to point out any mistakes I made! Or, just leave a nice comment. That works too.


End file.
